Mineral High
by Demystified
Summary: The story of the characters of Harvest Moon in High School.
1. A Rocky Start

Hey everyone. This story starts off with a little description of Karen's life. The other characters won't appear until the next chapter, but they're coming, don't worry. I'm a fan of Karen and Jack as a couple, so you might expect to see a little bit of a romance between them. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Harvest Moon and are all property of Natsume  
  
Every tale begins with man. That man then undergoes hardships, happiness, and other misfortunes or fortunes along the way. By the end of the tale, that man is happy, joyous, and perfect. This tale is not alike the norm. It is a story of misfortune and grief, yet there are spurts of happiness and laughter. The ending is that of which is hard to describe. It cannot really be told on what the ending is, but throughout this story, many possible endings may appear in your head. Can you choose the correct one? Or will you be left to crumble apart like the others who have read this; melting away in tears of sadness and joy, heart stopped with fear, and nervous with anxiety. Can you survive this story? It's not like most...it's about Harvest Moon and the tale of Karen and her pals in High School.  
  
They walk, hand in hand, and tear in tear up the lone and solitary hill. Walking in unison like a marching band with their music playing so loudly for all to hear. They have nothing to fear now; it's all been let out into the open. Such a tragic year; such a memorable life.  
  
6 Months Earlier...  
  
The radio blares as the alarm causes a stir in the young 16 year old Karen. A little roll to the left, lift of the arm, and the push of the button allows for more sleep time. A good 10 minutes pass. The alarm rings again. Karen struggles to lift her head, but manages to get a quick peak of the clock. It's 7:30! She was late; very late.  
Jumping out of bed and running into the bathroom, Karen soon realizes that today is the big game. She had waited all week for this game; it was finally time for her to show Forget High what she's made of. Mineral High was all siked for this game; they were going to crush their rivals.  
  
(Flashback)  
"Don't worry sweetie, you won't have any trouble at all making the team. They won't even have to look at you twice before they give you the starting position of point guard."  
"Thanks mom. I hope you're right." Karen was still iffy about this whole thing. She knew that she wasn't having a hot hand during the try- outs, but she thought that maybe they'd see through that. She was a great player, hands down.  
The players were all lined up on the bleachers while they were being given the normal "sympathy talk" about those who didn't make the team. It's always the same "you're all winners, and that's what counts. We can just only have 15 players on the team..." It is all bull if you ask me.  
The players who made the team were called up, one by one. About seven people had been called and Karen started to get worried. The coach continues to call off names, but not hers. The 14th player was called and there was only room for one more.  
"And last, but certainly not least...our very own...Ann"  
Karen's heart crumbled at the sound of that name. Her best friend, her true pal, took her position on the team. She couldn't believe this was happening.  
Ann came running over and gave Karen a big hug. She was on the verge of tears by now. Her throat aching from holding back the tears and her heart bursting with feelings that were so unbearable.  
"You are so much better than me Karen...you deserved my spot"  
"No, you earned it. Congrats."  
Karen thought that the whole world had suddenly turned on her and there was nothing she could do about it. She just had to shake it off and go home. But before she could get a chance to do that, the coach called her into his office.  
"I wanted to tell you something Karen."  
"Anything Coach."  
"I thought you should know that you're a phenomenal player and have decided that you will be our backup. I feel as if Eli will get hurt because she is so fragile. I said that I would only have 15 players on my team, but this year I'm making an exception. Welcome to the team Karen."  
Karen felt like she had received a miracle. The weight in her heart was lifted off her shoulders and she felt as if she had something worth living for again. "I did it. I can't believe I did it." 


	2. A New Boy in School

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Harvest Moon and are all property of Natsume  
  
Karen gets dressed for school in her usual outfit—jean shorts, white shirt, purple vest—and proceeds to all other hygiene issues—brush teeth, comb hair, etc. She then grabs her books and runs down the stairs towards the kitchen. She was about to leave home without breakfast, but she thought she should at least have some grapes before going to school; she was going to need that energy for the game.  
She hops on the newly polished, blue bike that she owned and pedaled her heart out to school. Being in very good shape, biking two miles was no big deal.  
"Phew, I made it just in the knick of time. I'm only 5 minutes late." Karen runs up the stairs to the third floor, grabs a few books out of her locker, and then sneaks into first period Chemistry. "Electron configuration, it's a breeze, I haven't missed anything" She whispered under her breathe as her teacher continued to teach, not knowing that Karen showed up late.  
Sitting next to her is her best friend Ann. An average height girl, with curly red hair, and a lot of energy. She was an extremely nice girl, but her enthusiasm often drove the guys away. Karen didn't have to worry about guys walking away though. She was a gorgeous young lady with long blonde hair. All the guys were head over heals for her.  
"Psst...where were you this morning? I thought you were going to miss the game." Ann whispered as she leaned closer towards Karen.  
"I accidentally slept in. But don't worry. I'm all pumped for the game."  
"Good. You better be. Those Forgets are going down."  
"You've got that right."  
"Is there a problem Miss Karen?" The teacher had demanded. "Since you seemed to be paying SO much attention to my lecture, you wouldn't mind answering my question, now would you?"  
"N-No Ma'am." Karen had stuttered back.  
"Good. Now how many electrons does Carbon have in its outermost energy level?"  
This was a breeze for Karen. She could easily picture Carbon on the Period Table and knew that Carbon had four electrons in its outermost level. "That would be four."  
"That's right. I let you off easy this time, just remember that for next time."  
"I will." Karen had had enough of school. Her mind was just focused on the game. She couldn't wait. Her friends were all going to be there and so was her mom and dad. She was totally excited for it.  
(Bell Rings)  
"Finally. It's seemed like that class dragged on forever!" Karen had exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Chemistry is just so boring. Plus, I'm too pumped for the game."  
As the two girls are walking to their locker, something else grabs their attention. Someone new...It seemed as if a new student has arrived.  
"I wonder who that is, he doesn't look familiar. But boy, is he cute!" Ann was always a dreamboat, so it's not shocker that that was the first thing that came to her mind. "Let's go introduce ourselves!"  
"Uh...why don't we go—"But before Karen could finish her sentence, Ann was dragging her arm over to meet the new boy. With Karen's luck, Ann would drive the boy away and he'd never speak to her. It wouldn't be the first time it has happened, or the last.  
The two approached the boy and Ann tapped on his shoulders. A little bit shocked at first, the boy actually was happy to see the two girls.  
"Hey, my name is Ann. Nice to meet you! Oh, and welcome to Mineral High."  
"Well nice to meet you Ann. My name is Jack. And who would be this lovely lady standing next to you?"  
Ann shoved Karen in the stomach because Karen was dozing off. She couldn't stay focused today; her mind was set on the game. "Oh! I'm Karen." And then her green eyes dozed off into her dream world again.  
"What classes do you have?" Ann rudely asked. She barely knew the guy and there she was, asking for his schedule so she could stalk him. Jack showed her his schedule and she looked over it, studying it like it was her Chemistry book.  
"Wow! We all have the same classes! Do you want to walk to class with us?" Ann didn't know when to quit, but Jack politely accepted her offer; mainly because he seemed attractive to the mysterious blonde, he wasn't sure why, there was just something about her. 


	3. An Unexpected Tour

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Harvest Moon and are all property of Natsume  
  
The three students walk together to their next class, which was actually a study hall. This gave them, or should it be Ann, time to introduce Jack to the school. The study proctor never checked to see who was there, so Ann started her tour without even stopping by the class.  
"And to the left is the cafeteria" Ann seemed so enthused to show Jack around the school, but Karen was just dragging along miserably. She wasn't complaining, but she definitely looked like she didn't want to be there—Jack noticed that.  
As Ann was showing Jack the day's lunch menu, a teammate of hers yelled over to her, "Ann! Hurry over! We're having a team meeting and all the starters have to come! Let's go!"  
"I'm sorry Jack, but I'm sure Karen wouldn't mind finishing the tour. See you later."  
There was a moment of silence between them, and then Jack had the courage to say, "So it looks like you're not in the mood for a tour. Would you like to grab a seat so we can get to know each other better?"  
"Sure, there's no harm in that." Karen was always afraid to get close to someone, which is partly why she hung out with Ann. She never got extremely close to boys, partly because she never wanted to. Her painful childhood memories came back to haunt her, but she struggled to push them away. "So what brings you to Mineral High?"  
"Well, my Grandfather invited me to stay with him at his farm so I could learn the ropes before I take over. I actually like it out here in the country. It's nice and peaceful."  
"Yeah, well I wish I liked it half as much as you do. I can't stand it. My one dream is to go live in the city. You're never bored there."  
"Nah, the city is too hectic. You can never think and there's always too much going on."  
"I guess so." Karen wasn't in the mood to argue; she had to focus on the game. Today she was going to play, not start, but play. One of the teammates got injured so she got to fill her spot.  
"I know you don't know me, but what's on your mind? It looks like something's troubling you." Jack was a gentleman. He knew that girls were beings, not property, and he treated them with respect.  
"Oh, I have a big game today in basketball."  
"Basketball. What a sport. It's an intense game I must say. I used to shoot hoops a few years ago, until I broke my shooting wrist. My shot was never the same afterwards, so I quit."  
There seemed to be a connection between Jack and Karen. They clicked right away and it seemed as if they were lifelong friends. Karen didn't like the fact he was so interested in talking to her, so she made a quick exit.  
"I'm sorry, but I have to end the tour here. I have a test to make up. Just walk straight out of here and make a left, which will put you in study hall. Bye."  
As Karen was walking out of the room, a poster on the wall caught Jack's eye. He went up to read it and it said "Winter Snow Ball. Friday: 7pm-11pm. Nice Dress." Jack had a brilliant idea. He sprinted out of the cafeteria and slid out the doors trying to make a stop. He finally caught his balance and immediately found what he was looking for.  
"Karen! Karen stop!" Karen stopped and turned around with a confused look on her face. "The dance. Will you go with me? I don't know many other people, please?"  
Karen was shocked with the question. She had gotten too close to Jack, she could sense it. She never wanted him to actually like her. She thought her being rude would make her appear unattractive. "Why don't you take Ann? She doesn't have a date."  
"Because I want to take you. I will find her a date, I promise, but will you please go with me? It's just a dance."  
Karen thought it over, thinking about the consequences. "Alright, I'll make a deal with you. If we win tonight, I'll go with you. But if we lose, then no, you have to take Ann."  
Jack thought it was an odd response, he only expected a yes or a no. "Fine. It's a deal. Keep a front row seat saved, I'll be needing a good view to watch you girls win." 


	4. The Big Game

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Harvest Moon and are all property of Natsume  
  
A school day, which only consisted of about seven hours, seemed like an eternity to Karen. She constantly found herself looking at the clock and just wishing the time would go by sooner. As long as it may have seemed, the time eventually did pass and it was time to get ready for the game.  
Karen walked to her locker, put the books she needed in her bag, then slowly headed towards the locker room. "Today's the day," she thought. "It's my time to shine." She went to her locker in the locker room: locker 12, her favorite number. She grabbed the Mineral Jersey and put it on with honor. "It's time to show everyone what 12 is made of."  
After about 10 minutes, all the teammates were dressed and ready to warm-up. They stretched, practiced a few warm-up drills, and then pumped themselves up with a cheer. The bleachers began to overflow with high school students, parents, children, and their rivals' fans. Within no time, the game was ready to begin.  
The game was close during the whole thing. Karen had her playing time and scored a few points. She was going great for her first time out on the court during a real game. There was only 14 seconds left on the clock and the game was tied. Forget High had the ball, so Mineral needed to put their best players out there. Their best five...  
It was the normal starters, but this time, Karen replaced one of them. She couldn't believe the coach was doing this. "Coach, shouldn't Eli be out there? She's one of our best players!"  
"But she doesn't have a hot hand tonight, you do. I'm sticking to my decision. Now go out there and get that ball!"  
"Yes ma'am." Karen ran out to the huddle with the other four girls. They discussed the play and were ready to play. As Karen was walking on the court, she took a quick glance at the crowd. She had reserved three seats: one for her mom, one for her dad, and one for Jack—she HAD promised after all. She couldn't help but smile when saw Jack sitting there with a sign in his hands that said, "Let's go #12!"  
"How did he know my number," she thought to herself. Looking next to Jack, she saw her mom, but not her dad. She figured that he probably went to get a snack or something like that.  
The ref blew the whistle and handed the ball to the Forget player. Karen guarded her player as if her life depended on it. The player threw the ball in it, but Karen managed to reach the ball before the player who she was guarding could. She grabbed it and starting dribbling down the court as fast as she possibly could. She glanced ahead and saw Ann. She threw a bounce pass ahead and Ann scored the lay-up. Mineral won the game!  
Karen ran up and hugged Ann. "You did it!! You won the game!! WE BEAT FORGET HIGH!!"  
"Yeah we did!! All because of that amazing steal! Way to go Karen!!"  
Within moments, the whole stadium had flooded onto the court hugging and cheering. The water jug was dumped on Karen's head and she was hoisted up onto the shoulders of her fans dripping wet. It was the greatest feeling in the world to Karen. She won the game.  
When she was finally hoisted down, she went to talk to her family. "Did you see that steal mom?"  
"Of course I did! You were amazing!"  
"Wait, where's dad? He said he wouldn't miss this game for anything."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. He had a really urgent meeting. He really wanted to be here, but he couldn't do anything about it." Her mom didn't seem to be all that confident in what she was saying. Karen sensed that something was wrong; she just needed time and she'd figure it out.  
"I'll wait out in the car for you."  
"Thanks mom." Then, a figure appeared from behind the bleachers. Everyone had left by now, so she was shocked that there was still someone here.  
"I told you that you would win." Jack had a huge grin on his face. Karen couldn't help but smile because he looked so cute. "So how about that date?"  
"A promise is a promise." 


	5. Patching Things Up

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Harvest Moon  
  
After a night of victory, partying, and endless fun, the school was anything but quiet the next day. The energy continued to flow from the crowd even 12 hours after the event. Waiting at Karen's locker that morning was an unexpected visitor, Rick.  
"What do you want Rick?" Karen was never too fond of him. They went out on only one date and Karen realized that she couldn't stand the guy. Rick on the other hand, was madly in love with Karen.  
"Can't a guy congratulate a friend on a victory?"  
"I guess so." Then Rick held out his hands waiting for a hug. He would be waiting a while, a long while.  
"Rick, nothing has changed between us. So stop pretending to be my boyfriend."  
"Ouch, a little annoyed are we today?" Rick had sarcastically responded. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the dance on Friday with me, just as friends of course."  
"Uh...I'm sort of already going with someone..."  
It took Rick a few seconds to process what she had just said. Karen was never the type of person to go to these dances, yet she already had a date and it was only Tuesday? Even if she did go, she would have at least waited 'til Friday to accept someone's offer.  
"Wait...who are you going with?"  
Karen had an ingenious plan. Since Karen was already going with Jack, someone still had to go with Ann. Rick and Ann were friends, so Karen didn't think there'd be a problem with them as a couple. "I will tell you, only if you take Ann to the dance." Karen was devious, no doubt about it.  
"...Ann? Uh, alright...I guess I'll take her."  
Karen smiled as if saying thank you. She then proceeded to walk to her next class.  
"Karen!! Who are you taking?!" Rick shouted from down the hall, but Karen kept on walking as if she didn't hear a thing... 


	6. An Unexpected Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harvest Moon characters.  
  
The sun sets and dawn begins to rise. Karen has no idea on what will happen to her today. Today will appear like a normal day—with a twist at the end. The Winter Formal is tonight, the one that Karen had promised Jack to go to. Karen is always good on her word and plans on going to the dance tonight—with Jack.  
Karen wakes up because of her alarm clock, just like any other day, and goes to school, just like every other day. She gets home from school early because there is no basketball practice because of the dance. She has some time to kill, so she decides to call up Ann.  
Dials Ann's phone number. "Hey, Ann? You wanna come over and chill for an hour or so, then get ready for the dance."  
"The dance...I thought we weren't going..."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. You're going with Rick."  
"Oh...well that's definitely some news for me..."  
"Yeah, sorry it's last minute and all...you can still come, right?"  
"Of course, I'll be there in a few minutes."  
Like Ann said, she was over in a few minutes—seven to be exact. They listened to some music, played some computer games, and just lounged around the house for an hour or so.  
The time 'til the dance drew closer and closer and Karen knew that she should probably start to get ready. She was never big on getting dressed up, but Ann certainly was.  
"Oh my gosh! I HAVE to straighten your hair! You'll look gorgeous!"  
Karen's hair was pretty straight, but I had a wavy (almost curly) look to it. "Ugh, whatever you want Ann..."  
So Ann straightened Karen's hair, did her makeup, and miraculously had time to do all those same things to herself.  
It was almost 6:20 p.m. and Jack and Rick were due to arrive any moment now. Around 6:30, the doorbell rang and Rick and Jack had showed up.  
Rick was wearing a black suit with a black tie—the normal thing a guy wears to this dance; but Jack was wearing a navy blue suit with a blue tie—looked better than the normal black.  
"You girls look wonderful." Jack had said while admiring their beauty as they walked down the stairs.  
"...Oh yeah, you girls look great." Rick was never smooth when it came to impressing girls. He was just his usual, laid back self, which wasn't a bad thing at all.  
Karen's mom had walked in from the kitchen with her digital camera. "Pictures! I need LOTS and LOTS of pictures! Now you two (pointing to Ann and Rick), stand over there, and you two (pointing to Jack and Karen) stand over here."  
She some typical "couple shots" and then got some group photos. Karen then noticed that her father wasn't even here for this. She walked up to her mom and whispered into her ear so no one else would hear, "Where's dad? I thought he said he'd be here..."  
"That's a good question...I called him over a half-hour ago and he said he was one his way home. Why don't you take your cell phone with you incase you get into trouble. I promise I won't call unless it's an emergency."  
"Ok mom, only an emergency, no "are you guys having fun?" Karen had sarcastically said. She never thought her mom was "over" protective because she knew that she was only trying to look out for her—and there's no harm in that.  
The two couples headed off to the dance and proceeded to dance the night away—or so they thought. Karen had set her phone on vibrate because there would be no way she could hear it inside the dance—the music was too loud for that.  
Around 9:30, her cell phone had vibrated. A little startled at first, Karen thought she should answer it. "Excuse me Jack, can we finish this dance in a few minutes? I have to head to the bathroom."  
"No problem. But I'll be expecting that we finish it...there's no way you're weaseling your way out of this one." Jack had said with a cute smile on his face. He then turned and walked to the long table at the end of the gym where the food and drinks where kept.  
Karen then proceeded to hurry to the ladies room. She picked up her cell phone and saw that it was her mom who had called. She redialed the number. "Mom? Did you call me?"  
Her mom sounded very out of breath as if she was running around. "Yes, I need you to come home immediately, something...terrible has happened."  
"Calm down mom, what happened?"  
"There's so much to tell Karen, I'd rather not explain it on the phone..."  
"Mom! Please tell me what's wrong now or else I'm not coming home!"  
There was a long pause. "Your father..."  
"Dad...?" Karen had started to tremble because she was getting nervous.  
"There's been an accident..."  
"What?? Wait, how? Who??"  
"I told you, it's complicated. Just please hurry home now!"  
"Where's dad?"  
"Come home sweetie."  
"Mom! Where is dad?!" The receiver went dead—her mom had hung up.  
By this time, Karen was crying and she didn't even notice it. She ran out onto the dance floor and searched for Jack. She started to explain something to Jack and he gave her a sympathetic hug. He grabbed her hand and they proceeded to run out of the building.  
Within five minutes, Karen and Jack had quickly walked home from the dance—running was a difficult task for Karen in high heels. She could quickly point out her house among the rest. Not because she had lived there for 10 years, but because it was the one with the police cars parked in the driveway and street.  
Karen had let go of Jack's hand and ran in through the front door. She didn't care if her dress got messed up, she needed answers. She began looking around the house, seeing police officers and neighbors, but not her mom...  
She was in a complete panic now. She ran forward to the kitchen to find her mom sitting at the table with her head buried in her arms.  
"Mom..."  
"Oh Karen...Thank goodness you came..."  
"Mom, where is dad...just tell me everything!"  
"Ok sweetie, you're going to want to sit down for this..."  
"Uh...okay..." She grabbed the chair that was seated next to her mom.  
"It started a little over a year ago...please don't be mad with me for not telling you...I did it for the best..."  
"Just tell me mom..."  
"Ok, your father was diagnosed with cancer—lung cancer."  
"W-hat? He doesn't even smoke!"  
"But the person he works with does..."  
"Ok, so he has lung cancer—what does that have to do with telling me to come home? Couldn't have this waited 'til tomorrow?"  
"No, it couldn't because there's more..."  
"...more?"  
"Yes. Your father had left around 6:00, just like I said he did. He only made it 3 miles before..." Tears started to stream from her face and Karen started to get a feeling that the news wasn't going to be easy to handle...  
"Mom, what happened to dad..."  
"His heart stopped beating from the cancer...and...(long pause) he crashed off the side of the ride because he fell unconscious...."  
A long period of silence. "S-so he's in the hospital now? R-right?" Karen was crying and in a complete stage of shock...  
"Karen."  
"M-mom..."  
"Your father is..."  
"Don't mom! Don't say it!" Karen didn't want to hear that last, painstaking word...  
"Karen, he died."  
"Mom! Don't say that! He is NOT dead!"  
Karen's mom had gotten up and hugged Karen tightly. Karen was crying hysterically now and her mom had seemed to calm down a bit. "Honey, you can't deny the truth..."  
"But it CAN'T be the truth! It just can't be!" Karen had broken free of her mom's grip and paced around in circles. She was looking at the floor, in hope for some sort of logical answer. She then looked up to see Jack, who was also crying, but not nearly as much as Karen was.  
"Karen...I'm so sorry..." He had his arms outstretched and Karen seized this opportunity to hug him. He whispered into her ears some words of uplifting, "Everything will be alright Karen...I promise. I'll always be here for you. Always."  
She pushed away from Jack. "It's all my faul—"  
But before Karen could finish, Jack had placed his hand over her mouth. "Don't you dare say that. What happened tonight was fate, it was just meant to end this way..."  
After a moment of silence, she got the courage to say, "Jack? Are you sure everything will be alright?"  
"Of course..."  
"But how do you know?"  
Jack stood there for a second trying to think of a good answer. He gave a little smile. He wrapped his hands around Karen's waist and looked her in the eye. "Just trust me." And then Jack leaned towards Karen and kissed her. He pulled away slowly and looked Karen in the eyes. "Do you trust me Karen?"  
She smiled and answered, "I think I'd have to be foolish not to..." She then kissed him back—they spent the rest of the night sitting on the front porch watching various people walk in with their apologetic speeches in hand. Karen rested her head on Jack's shoulder and Jack had his arm around her shoulder. They spent the remainder of the night in each other's arms, just watching everything go by... 


End file.
